


Love Eternal

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cult Behavior, Gothic, Gothic Romance, M/M, Mention of Physical Abuse, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Every Halloween in the early 1800's one man hosts a midnight ball for a select group of guests. The one night a year where two men are able to come together and love each other as they want to. This year is no exception. Or is it?





	Love Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> There's a major trigging warning towards the end of the story, but to add it in the tags would also cause a major spoiler, which I don't want. PLEASE SEE END NOTES FOR DETAILS

James set the final bowl of vegetables onto the table and smiled to himself. With the different types of meat and vegetables and the sweets he had for dessert, he and Leonard would feast tonight. He’d worked all day on it, but it was more than worth it. All they needed was the wine. **  
**

“Smell delicious,” Leonard’s voice came from behind him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “It always does.”

“Thank you. I cooked the beef differently tonight. I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

“You’ve always been an excellent cook, my love, it will taste exceptional.”

“You flatter me,” James laughed, turning in Leonard’s arms so he could kiss his lover. Leonard reciprocated the kiss, a hand rising to gently hold James’ jaw so he could guide it as he always did. James melted into it. Leonard was so good at this. It was almost like magic how he knew just how to leave James putty in his hands.

They broke apart slowly, James smiling brightly. “Care to pour the wine, or shall I?”

“Go ahead, I always pour too much.” With a smile of his own and one final kiss, Leonard released James from his hold, and took a seat at the table, watching as James poured them out two goblets of blood-red wine.

Placing the bottle to one side, James joined Leonard, the two of them clinking their glasses together. “To a perfect meal,” they toasted in unison.

They ate together, talking about nothing in particular yet still laughing. The beef turned out to be excellent, all the food was excellent. James wasn’t sure if he’d ever cooked something so delicious in all his life. When their meal was done, James brought out the pumpkin pie he’d made; Leonard’s favorite. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling brightly at Leonard’s delighted groan.

The clearing up seemed to be done in a blink of an eye, and in a heartbeat, they were in the living room. James was lighting the fire, while Leonard brought their wine in from the dining room. The flames crackled as they burst into life, James feeling the heat of them on his skin as he watched them dance and flicker. He straightened up just in time for Leonard to come up behind him again.

“Blue has always been your color,” James said, running his hands over the formal deep blue coat Leonard wore, the silk soft under his fingers.

“It would suit you better; bring out the color of your eyes,” Leonard replied, pulling James in for a brief kiss.

Music began to play, slow and romantic, perfect for nights spent pressed against each other. Leonard seemed to think the same. One arm snaked around James’ waist, pulling him in, while James let one of his arms rest of Leonard’s shoulder. Their other hands found each other, fingers tangling together. Leonard led them, moving them to dance across the space in front of the fire in small circles.

James closed his eyes, letting his head rest on Leonard’s chest. “Dancing in front of the fire reminds of that night we finally escaped my Master and your parents.”

“That was a good night.”

James smiled, allowing himself to get lost in the music and their dance. “It was.”

~

James was down in the kitchens as the guests arrived. He could hear their footsteps and gentle murmur of chitchat. He wasn’t allowed up there yet. His Master had put him in charge of overseeing the food preparation. James had worked at the Manor long enough to understand that the feast was the most important part of the night. If the guests were left unimpressed or still hungry, they wouldn’t want to partake in the dance after it. And that wouldn’t end well for James.

The ball on All Hallows Eve was his Master’s most important social event, and if anything went awry it was the servants that bore the brunt of his wrath. So as little as James cared for the exclusive club of guests upstairs, he had a duty as one of the senior servants to keep the others safe.

“Something smells delicious.” A deep voice came from behind him seconds before the heat of another body warmed his back.

“Thank you, sir. The beef was cooked differently tonight, I hope it meets your standards.”

“I’m sure it will, darlin’. You’re a spectacular cook,” Leonard whispered in his ear, a hand coming to rest on James’ hip.

James smiled to himself. He’d missed Leonard. “You flatter me.”

“You deserve it.” Leonard caressed his hip gently, rubbing small circles through the fabric of James’ clothes. “How are you?”

“Better now.” James wanted to turn and see his secret lover, but he couldn’t. If he saw Leonard he’d never be able to restrain himself from kissing him. “You?”

Leonard paused long enough to make James frown. “I missed you,” he eventually said softly. “I can’t stay long. Meet me at ten in my room. That’ll give us some time before the ceremony at midnight.”

“Of course.” James reached back quickly, letting his fingers brush against Leonard’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And with that Leonard was gone, his warmth dissipating almost as quickly as the man himself. James turned quickly, hoping for one glance, but there was none. If he hadn’t felt him, James would be sure he hadn’t been there at all.

He sighed, but it was no good dwelling on it now. Dwelling led to distractions which led to failure, and he couldn’t have that. James closed his eyes, hearing another servant come into the room, and put himself to work.

They managed to get the feast out on the table in time, and James had to be proud of himself. They really had outdone themselves this year. James remained in the grandiose dining room, back pressed against the wall, invisible to guests as they entered. Their outfits were even more garish than in previous years. The women wore ballgowns so large they could barely fit into their seats, their colors so hideously bright and contrasting it made James’ eyes ache. The men were not much better. Their tunics and overcoats were similarly gaudy, showing off just how much they possessed. They all wore masks covered in glitter and feathers, that made it difficult to tell who was who.

Yet James still had no trouble recognizing Leonard the moment he walked into the room, arm in arm with his mother. He was the only one not wearing something overly outlandish. Leonard’s outfit was a dark blue and silver, less glittery than the others. The colors looked perfect on him. Their eyes locked briefly, but too soon Leonard looked away to converse with his mother.

The guests sat, and James moved forward with the others, serving wine and whiskey and whatever the guests asked of them. They were ignored, for the most part, only occasionally being insulted for moving a fraction too slow, or not filling a glass quite to the top. James didn’t mind. By now he was used it. He bowed his head, apologized and removed himself from their sight.

Everything was fine until James was serving someone and caught a snippet of conversation from Leonard’s side of the table.

“I hear congratulations are in order, Leonard.” He heard a lady to Leonard’s right say.

“Indeed, Mrs. Burton, my boy’s finally getting married!” Leonard’s mother chimed in before he could.

“Wonderful news! I was starting to think you were going to be a bachelor for life!” The first old lady practically squealed in her excitement. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Jocelyn Darnell.”

“Richard Darnell’s youngest? Oooh! Splendid! A wonderful family, I buy fabrics from his stores all the time! You’ll make a wonderful couple!”

“You’re invited to the wedding, of course, Mrs. Burton. It’ll be next spring down in Georgia.”

“Excellent! I should be able to make the journey down. Tell me, will there be any other young bachelors there? My granddaughter will be coming into marrying in age soon…”

The ladies tattled on, Leonard trapped between them, but James lost focused. Engaged? Leonard was getting married…He was no fool, he’d known that the day would likely come, but to find out this way…It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Was this the reason Leonard was so hesitant earlier? Had he debated on saying then? Why hadn’t he? Maybe he was waiting until later. Or maybe he’d decided not to say at all…

“Watch it you bumbling fool!” A woman screeched next to him, jerking him from his thought. In his anguish, he’d failed to notice the wine he was pouring had overflown. “You’re getting it all over me!” He hadn’t. In fact, only a little had spilled onto the table at all. Her gown was fine.

“I am so terribly sorry, ma’am. Please, accept my apologies.” James tried to calm her before she drew the attention of the whole table, but it was useless.

“Alexander! What do you think you are doing hiring such buffoons to work for you!”

James paled. Bringing his Master into things wouldn’t end well for him. Silence fell, and James could feel all eyes on him.

“Lady Durnham what happened?” His Master was there in a heartbeat, a hand clamping down on the back of his neck.

“This simpleton of yours tried to ruin my dress!” James tried to protest, but the hand pinched down painfully tight. “Wherever did you get him from?!”

“My sincerest apologies, Lady Durnham. Unfortunately, his mistakes are my own fault. His parents worked for me for many years. They died when he was just a baby, and I felt I owed them some obligation so I took him in. I’ve tried to train the stupid from him, yet he always has been a dullard.”

Lady Durnhams features softened, no doubt won over by the tale of his Master’s selfless act. James hated being spoken about like that though. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he wasn’t. It was humiliating. “Well, if you’ve tried to straighten him out yourself, then he truly is an imbecile, and I suppose cannot be blamed. Get him out of my sight and the matter is forgiven.”

“Of course, ma’am.” His Master bowed, forcing James to do the same, then turned sharply and led him from the room with a barked order at another servant to clean up the mess and get the woman another drink like she wanted.

As soon as the dining room doors were shut, James found himself slammed against the nearest wall, his Master gripping his shoulders with a bruising force. “What the hell do you think you are playing at, boy?”

“It was an accident! I barely spill-” James was cut off by a sharp slap across his face.

“Try again,” came a warning growl.

“I was careless and not paying attention. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Better.” His Master shook him, fingers digging into the soft skin behind his clavicle. “I want to protect you, boy, but cause a fuss like that again tonight, and I won’t be able to keep you safe from the Ceremony.”

“No, Master, please, I am sorry. It won’t happen again, I swear!”

“It had better not. I don’t want to think that I wasted all that money raising you for no reason. Stay out of the room until the meal is done. And then I don’t want to hear a thing from you or about you all night. You keep quiet. In fact, I don’t want to be aware that you even exist for the rest of the night, you understand me?” James nodded silently, and suddenly found himself being pushed away. “Good. Make sure you do and report to my study tomorrow once our guests have left. You’re not escaping any punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” James rushed away out of sight, disappearing back down into the kitchens.

He sank down onto a chair, head in his hands. Why did this have to be his life? He wanted to scold Lady Stuck-up Durham, tell his Master to leave him be, that he wanted to leave and work elsewhere. He wanted Leonard. To be with Leonard. The knife twisted in his stomach again, the conversation coming back to him. Why couldn’t they be in a different time, a different place where they’d be allowed to see each other. Even if he’d been born into the same class as Leonard would have helped. It wasn’t welcomed, but he’d heard stories of men of the same class conducting secret relationships. He just wanted that to be them.

They’d been boys when they first met. James was thirteen, Leonard fifteen and his parents had brought him to the party for the first time. It was some sort of rite of passage as he understood, attending a Ceremony for the first time. James hadn’t seen him all night, he’d been kept in the kitchens, but late in the night after the guests had all gone to sleep Leonard came wondering down. James had been up still, scrubbing pots clean. Leonard had been pale and quiet, not saying a word as he sat down in front of the small fire. James had felt sorry for him, so silently dipped into Masters hot cocoa stash and made some up for him. Leonard had smiled, taking the drink. They’d sat in silence for a while but eventually, they started to talk and the rest was history.

Every year Leonard came with his parents, and after the party, they’d sit and talk together. From the very start, there’d been something between them, but it wasn’t until the year James turned eighteen had anything happened. Leonard had obtained an apprenticeship at a local Doctors office, and Master had offered him a place to stay for the duration. It was the best year of James’ life. Being the closest in age to Leonard, no one questioned why he spent so much time with him. They fit together perfectly. Their first kiss happened on a cool spring night, their first full night in the middle of summer. It had been a night of clumsy hands and tangled limbs and elbows and knees in awkward places, but it had been perfect.

And then Leonard’s mother found him proper work local to her, and he was forced to leave again. The night before his departure was the first time they admitted their love. It was painful after that. Time passed by and mostly they only ever got one night a year together. Occasionally Leonard would find reason to stay for a few weeks, but those times were rare. Once every couple years at most.

The sound of chairs scraping upstairs caught his attention. The meal must have been over. With a deep sigh, James pushed himself to his feet and headed back to the dining room. No one said a thing to him as he helped clear away the piles of dirty dishes, and he said nothing to them. Too heavy a weight was on him to even think about mustering the energy to talk anyway. He could hear music drift in from the ballroom, mixed with laughter and chatter. Leonard was in there somewhere. He surely knew James had overheard earlier. He wondered if Leonard would still show up.

It wouldn’t be long. By the time everything had been removed from the dining room it was almost time to meet Leonard. There were plenty enough servants in the ballroom that his absence wouldn’t be noticed, so James took the opportunity to head up to Leonard’s bedroom for the night.

The remaining time seemed to creep by. The music filtered up from down below, but it didn’t help calm him as he paced back and forth. Then finally the door opened quietly and Leonard slipped in, locking it behind him.

“James…”

“Were you going to tell me?” James asked before Leonard could go on.

“Of course I was. I just wanted to wait until we were alone.” Leonard stepped forward, taking James’ hands in his.

“She’ll be coming with you next year?”

“Most likely, yes.”

James nodded, pulling away to lean against the room’s desk. He’d known that, but to hear it from Leonard drove the final nail home. It was always going to end this way, but not yet. He wasn’t ready. Leonard’s wife being with him in the future would make it impossible for them to sneak off together.

“This is not what I wanted, James, I swear, “ Leonard moved closer again, tilting James’ head up to look at him. “I don’t love her; this was all my mother’s concoction.”

“It was going to happen sometime. It’s fine.”

“No. No, it’s not fine. Everything about this is wrong. I love you, I want to be with you.” Leonard sighed softly. “I do love you, James.”

“I love you too.” James leaned in to kiss Leonard, pressing himself close. “If this is the last night we have, we should make the most of it.”

Leonard nodded, snaking his arms around James’ body. “I agree, darlin’.”

~

James lay on his side, eyes closed and sated. Leonard was behind him, still catching his breath. They’d come along way since their first night, even with the limited time they’d had. Leonard knew how to work him perfectly now. How to draw out every scrap of pleasure. Usually, he loved it, but tonight it just left him sad. It all felt final.

Leonard shifted, and James felt his fingers trace along his back. “These are new,” he whispered quietly, fingers running along a scar on his back.

“Master has upped my responsibilities this year. Also means that punishments are more severe,” James answered quietly, squeezing his eyes even tighter shut when Leonard kissed the scar. “Don’t. They’re ugly.”

“They’re a part of you. It makes them beautiful.” Leonard draped an arm over James’ middle, pressing his chest up against his back. “Will he do it again after earlier?”

“Tomorrow once you all leave.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe…maybe I can request you come and work for me.”

“It won’t work. There’s no reason why you’d want me, and he wouldn’t let me leave. I still owe him for raising me.”

“You don’t, James. You owe him nothing now. Any debt has long since been paid.” Leonard kissed along his shoulder gently. James loved his tenderness. “You deserve a life better than this.”

James didn’t say anything. He didn’t want better. He didn’t care for fancy balls and outrageous outfits. He could live with nothing, working and going from week to week if only Leonard was with him. If they were together, he’d be happy.

When he got no answer, Leonard sighed, resting his forehead on the top of James’ back. “I have to get back to the party before the Ceremony. Will you stay here and wait? If anyone questions where you are I’ll say I have you doing errands.”

James nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” Leonard kissed his shoulder again then slipped out of bed. James heard him move about, pulling on his costume once more. There was a distance between them, they both could feel it. James hated it. If this was their last night, it should be special too, not filled with sadness. He needed to snap himself out of it.

“Leave with me,” Leonard spoke suddenly, turning back to face James.

“What?” James frowned at the statement, sitting up.

“Leave with me. After the party when everyone’s asleep let’s go together. I have money on me, and I can take what Ma has, and we’ll run.”

It was a struggle to believe what he was hearing. Was Leonard really suggesting they run away together? He looked serious. “They’d hunt us.”

“Then we’ll go far away where no one knows us.” Leonard moved forward, taking James’ hands in his own as he crouched down. “We could do it. I could get work anywhere as a Doctor, and I know you have skills. I’ve seen just how bright you are, my darlin’. You could be my assistant, or you could find work of your own. You’re an amazing cook, anyone would be lucky to hire you.”

Leonard really did mean it. The whole thing was all James wanted. “I can’t ask you to give your life up. You’d lose everything you have.”

“You’re not asking. And I’ll have you and that’s all I need.”

James swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Let’s do it. Let’s go.”

Leonard broke out into a grin that James had to reciprocate and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. We’re going to happy.’

“We are. I promise you we are.” With a final kiss, Leonard pulled away. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I’ll see you soon.” He watched Leonard leave, then lay back down, rolling over to Leonard’s side, and hugging the pillow close. It had been the last thing he’d expected, but he believed Leonard. He wouldn’t say something like that and not go through with it. For the first time, he felt hope for the future. If they got far away enough they had a real chance of a life together. He smiled to himself, getting lost in his fantasies.

So lost that he failed to hear the door open again.

~

“Cherished guests, I thank you all for attending tonight. I hope you have all enjoyed your food and entertainment. Now, however, it is time for the serious part of the evening. As you all know, every year we perform a Ceremony of great importance, and this year is no exception.”

James felt himself get tugged forward by the ropes binding his wrists. He couldn’t see anything. A bag was over his head, and foul tasting piece of material stuffed into his mouth. He stumbled forward the few steps he was pulled, feeling the crowd of people around him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he shouted his muffled protests. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be part of the Ceremony. He couldn’t even remember what had happened. One moment he’d been laying in Leonard’s bed, and the next he’d woken up in his current situation. He vaguely remembered someone pressing something over his nose and mouth, but that was it.

“Our sacrifice this year is one of my own. His misbehavior makes him the perfect candidate. His death will right wrongs and provide all of us with another prosperous year.”

With that, the hood was tugged off his head, letting him see for the first time. He knew the room he was in well. It was on the top floor of the manor, near his Master’s study. It was only ever used for the ceremony. It was dark, covered in black and blood red curtains. It was lit by dozens of candles that surrounded the edge of the room and led out along the hall and down the stairs. Master had always loved dramatics. In the center of the room stood a table covered in white. Ready for the sacrifice.

James screamed as he was tugged toward it, struggling against his Master. No. No no no. This wasn’t how things were meant to go. He looked around him, seeing all the guests holding their silver daggers. It couldn’t end this way.

“Stop!” James heard Leonard yell just as they reached the center, and he looked around to see the other man barging his way through. “I won’t let you do this!”

“His crimes are great. He deserves it!”

“What has he done? I’ve seen nothing!”

“He corrupted you, Leonard!” Leonard’s mother spoke, emerging from the crowd too.

“Corrupted? What?”

“I saw you both! What you were…doing. It was despicable! He’s obviously corrupted you and manipulated you into such heinous deeds!”

“No! If anything it was the other way around. I approached him. If anyone has committed a crime it is me.”

“Don’t be such a fool, Leonard! He’s just a filthy whore.”

“I love him!”

“Get him out of here!” Alexander yelled. “This is going to be done!”

Two men approached Leonard, trying to drag him away, but Leonard refused to give in. He lashed out, punching one while slashing at the other. Chaos erupted. The women ran screaming, while the men attempted to get to him.

In the confusion, James reacted instinctively. He lurched himself into Alexander, knocking him off balance and sending the dagger clattering to the floor. Alexander reached for it, but even bound, James was faster. He got to it first, rolling with it just as Alexander leaped on top of him. James felt the knife sink into Alexander’s belly, felt the blood drip down onto his hands as life fled his former Master’s eyes. James briefly thought that he should feel sorrow or guilt, but funnily enough, all he felt was relief.

He tossed the body to one side and scrambled to his feet, managing to yank the ropes from his wrist, ignoring the pain as skin left with it. Leonard was still fighting, outnumbered. He had to do something. Looking around, James spotted the only thing he could do. He ran to one of the tall candlesticks and pushed it over. It landed squarely on one of the men, the flames catching immediately. The man ran screaming, knocking into several of the other lights that stood in the room. It was a chain reaction. One fell, knocking another and another and another.

The men nearest the door ran, bolting out of the door and down to safety. Over the yelling, James could hear metal clattering and banging.

“Leonard!” He shouted, running to his liver and kissing him.

“James.” Leonard kissed back and took his hand. “ We have to move.”

They ran from the room, greeted by a blaze of flames. The others must have knocked over the rest of the candles during their escape. The banister was already burning all the way to the stairs, and the tapestries Alexander had hanging were decorated with the bright fire. Leonard’s grip on his hand tightened as they bolted to the stairs, but skidded to a stop. Everything was burning. There was no way down. James reacted, tugging Leonard into the nearest room that wasn’t yet on fire. Yet even as they entered, flames crackled at their heels, licking the door frame.

“We need to tie these sheets together. We’re too high up to jump, but with a rope one of us can make it down. I’ll stay here and hold it.” He didn’t even have to think twice about it. There wouldn’t be enough time for the two of them, so Leonard had to be the one to go.

“I can’t climb anywhere, James,” Leonard whispered, looking down. James followed his gaze. Blood was pooling around Leonard’s middle, darkening the blue with a crimson hue.

Even if he got down he was going to die.

“You go. I should have strength enough left to hold you.”

James looked back up at him, then to the window and finally to the door. The flames were creeping closer, smoke starting to fill the room. There was no other way out, and even if there was, he’d be killed by the others for causing all this. And letting Leonard sacrifice himself would torture him forever.

“No.”

Leonard frowned. “James you have to go.”

“I won’t. I am not going to leave you. I won’t be apart from you anymore.”

“James you’ll die.”

James smiled, brushing a few stray tears away. “Rather that than live the rest of my life without you.” He stepped close, drawing the other in for a kiss. “At least we’re going to be together now. Forever.”

Leonard searched his gaze for a few seconds, tears welling up in his own, then nodded. “Okay.” He smiled in return, taking a shuddering breath. “Forever.”

He drew James into his arms, taking a hand in his. “Dance with me?”

“Always.” James lay his head on Leonard’s chest, starting to hum a song quietly. Leonard joined in, the two of them swaying.

The fire reached the bookshelves, snaking across the carpet as it spread across the room. Only the space they shared by the window remained untouched.

This wasn’t how things should’ve gone. They should’ve ridden off into the sunset and lived a long and happy life. Yet strangely he wasn’t sad. He was with Leonard and he knew this wasn’t their end. They were meant to be together and not even death would tear them apart.

From far away a clock began to countdown to midnight.

This was the end and he was content.

~

The guide finished his story and fell silent as he looked at the small group of people with him. Every one of them was crying, the couples in the group holding each other closely. A slow melody filled the small clearing, the notes echoing around the trees that now stood guard over the ruins of the former mansion.

“They look so real. Like they’re still alive,” a young woman in her twenties whispered, all of them watching the two ethereal figures dance together in time with the song. “If I hadn’t seen it all for myself..”

“And they’re like this every night?” Asked an older man.

The guide nodded, watching the men dance. Their forms were clear tonight, that seemed to happen whenever there were several people watching like they fed off the love people felt for them and used it to glow all the brighter. “Yes. Every night for over two hundred years. We set up cameras in the trees so people can watch even when they can’t be here in person.”

“Do they know we’re here?”

“No. I don’t think they even know they’re dead. They live their life in a loop. Every evening they can be heard talking and laughing, just like we heard tonight. It always seems that their conversation is over dinner. Then they move to where the living area used to be, and that’s when they become visible. James lights a fire, and then the music starts. They never question where it comes from, but experts believe that they manifest it themselves. It was possibly the last song they danced to before they died.”

“That’s heartbreaking. The poor things trapped here forever when all they wanted was to be together in life,” the young woman said.

“I think it’s beautiful,” an elderly woman spoke, fiddling with the wedding ring on her figure. She’d come alone. “Their cycle may be the same, but look at them, they’re happy. And they get to be happy forever. They’re never going to know the pain of grief and heartbreak. One will never have to bury the other. They have what none of us ever will. They get to spend eternity with the person they love more than anything, content and with no more suffering.”

The guide nodded again, “I agree. Their story is tragic, and a lesson to everyone, but in their own way they have their happily ever after.” His watch chimed, letting him now it was a few seconds to midnight. “Now for the best part.”

_The music continued on and James and Leonard continued to sway together. The heat of the fire was warmer than ever against his skin, encompassing them both. Somewhere far away a clock began to chime down to midnight._

_James raised his head from Leonard’s chest and smiled. “I love you, Leonard.”_

_The clock struck twelve and Leonard returned the smile, holding James tightly as he moved in for a kiss. “I love you too, James.”_

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS AND SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> At the end of the fic Jim and Leonard get trapped in a fire, and only one has time to escape. Instead of living with the out the other, they choose to die together. The very start and end shows their ghosts replaying the same loop over and over. They dont’ know they’re dead, just believe they’re living their life together.


End file.
